


Le Cantique des Cantiques

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel et Sam s'occupent activement quand Castiel les dérange au mauvais moment pour leur poser une question :" pourquoi Dean ne m'embrasse pas ?". Comme convaincre une tête de bois que même Dieu n'a rien contre l'amour charnel ? Grâce à la bible pardi ! Ou comment parfois, les frères c'est vraiment pénible... (Destiel et Sabriel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cantique des Cantiques

Un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment mais que je voulais laisser gentiment mûrir. Ma muse ayant décidé qu'il était temps, le voilà !

L'histoire se situe au tout début de la relation Destiel mais le Sabriel est déjà bien établi.

Et merci à Pimpiercky de bêta reader tout ça ! Croyez-moi, il y a du boulot )

Bonne lecture !

 

Le Cantique des Cantiques

 

Gabriel tendit son cou, laissant plus de place à Sam pour goûter sa chair tendre et sensible. Les deux mains plongées dans sa crinière, il fondait sous les assauts de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Les mains baladeuses de Sam se faufilèrent sous sa chemise et Gabriel sentit ses grandes mains calleuses et puissantes parcourir son dos et ses flancs, déclenchant frissons et soupirs sur leur passages.

Un baiser plus prononcé du chasseur à l'arrière de son oreille le fit trembler et gémir à la fois.

Chauffé à blanc, Gabriel éloigna la tête de Sam à deux mains pour mieux venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était tellement b...

\- Vous le faites vous, remarqua soudain une voix grave dans leur dos.

Sam sursauta violemment, manquant mordre la langue de Gabriel et cacha son visage rouge de gêne dans son épaule. Ce dernier, à califourchon sur les jambes de son amant, tourna la tête pour lancer un regard noir à son frère.

\- Cassi, on est occupé Sam et moi. Va jouer dans ta chambre pendant que maman et papa essayent de te faire un petit frère !

\- C'est impossible Gabriel, remarqua très sérieusement l'ange. Chez les humains il faut un mâle et une femelle pour...

\- Cas'... soupira l'archange en caressant les cheveux de Sam pour le détendre.

\- Mais vous vous embrassez vous, insista Castiel plus têtu que jamais.

\- Oui, on s'embrasse et si tu nous laisses tranquille on ira même beaucoup plus loin !

\- Pourquoi Dean ne me fait rien de tout ça ?

\- Je veux pas savoir, gémit Sam en enfouissant sa tête un peu plus contre le torse de Gabriel.

\- Cassi, mon amour de petit frère, je t'adore mais là... soupira Gabriel avant de brusquement réagir. Mais... Je croyais que vous étiez enfin ensemble ? Qu'il avait enlevé la putain de cataracte qui lui bouchait la vue et qu'il t'avait avoué ce qui crevait les yeux pour le reste de l'humanité ?

Sam releva la tête, lui aussi intrigué, et regarda Castiel par-dessus l'épaule de son archange en enlaçant ce dernier au passage. Son frère s'était déclaré à son ange il y avait quelques mois de cela, suite à une chasse qui avait failli très mal tourner. Depuis, Sam avait eu l'impression que leur relation était au beau fixe ! Certes, ni Dean ni Castiel ne faisaient de grandes démonstrations d'affection mais ça n'avait rien de choquant les connaissant. Sauf qu'apparemment tout ne se passait pas si bien que ça...

Qu'est-ce que son frère était encore allé inventer pour faire capoter sa relation avec l'ange ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, confirma Castiel avec un demi-sourire et plus de douceur dans la voix.

\- Et ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Je le lui ai dit aussi.

\- Et ? demandèrent ensemble Sam et Gabriel.

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça rien ? s'inquiéta le chasseur.

\- Rien n'a changé depuis, précisa l'ange avec une expression abattue.

\- Rassure-moi p'tit frère, vous vous êtes au moins embrassés ? Non ? Pas même un petit bisou sur la joue ?

Castiel fit non de la tête sous le regard désespéré du couple.

\- Sammamour, t'es sûr que ton frère a été livré avec toutes les pièces et monté dans le bon sens ?

\- Gab'...

\- Tu te verrais résister à la bouille de Cassi s'il était à ton entière disposition ? se justifia le blond.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais répondre à cette question...

\- T'as raison, vaut mieux pas... confirma Gabriel en l'embrassant pour pallier à tous risques éventuels.

Sam répondit immédiatement au baiser avec passion et la température ne tarda pas à remonter dans la chambre.

\- Donc j'ai raison, un couple ça s'embrasse normalement, comme avec pizza-man, constata Castiel en les coupant à nouveau en plein élan.

\- Oui Cassi, un couple ça s'embrasse, râla Gabriel en quittant sa position un peu trop excitante pour son bassin et se calant contre Sam en « princesse ».

\- Dean ne m'embrasse pas.

\- Et il devrait être foudroyé sur place pour ça, je suis d'accord.

\- Gabriel, gronda Sam. Tu lui as demandé pourquoi ? continua-t-il plus gentiment en s'adressant à Castiel.

\- Oui. Il me dit que je suis son ange, qu'il m'aime et ensuite il part nettoyer sa voiture, faire la cuisine ou autre chose.

Sam jura violemment à la grande surprise de Gabriel. Sam, le chasseur à la laitue et au lait de soja, l'élan au grand cœur et le cerveau au langage soigné qui jure ? Rien n'allait plus dans le bas-monde !

\- Quel vocabulaire. Va falloir que je te nettoie la bouche après tout ça moose !

\- Mon frère est un crétin.

\- Cette révélation me bouleverse. J'en suis tout ébouriffé des plumes !

\- Tu n'aides pas ton frère là...

\- C'est bon, je vais l'aider ! abdiqua Gabriel. Cassi, tu veux un conseil ? Tu bloques Deano dans un couloir et tu l'embrasses de force jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'asph... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à respirer !

\- Ça ne va pas de lui donner des conseils pareils ? grogna Sam en chatouillant son amant en punition.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Il arrive toujours à esquiver.

Deux paires d'yeux grands ouverts observèrent Castiel avec étonnement.

\- Je l'ai vu faire dans un film avec un homme habillé en plombier, se justifia l'ange devant les regards fixes du couple.

\- Ça sent le film intellectuel, se moqua Gabriel, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Castiel, annonça sérieusement Sam en ignorant son zouave de petit ami, je vais parler à mon frère et essayer de lui faire entendre raison. En attendant, ne fais rien de particulier !

\- D'accord.

\- Mais tu peux aller t'amuser ailleurs, précisa l'archange. Papa a des tas de trucs à faire à maman...

Castiel s'envola sans discuter et deux minutes après Sam était allongé de tout son long sur le lit pendant que Gabriel s'occupait intimement de lui.

 

000

 

\- T'avais vraiment besoin de moi pour tuer ces vampires Sam ? demanda Dean en essuyant sa machette pleine de sang.

Lui et son frère étaient allés chasser une toute jeune meute planquée dans une cabane abandonnée à l'extérieur d'une ville. L'attaque ayant été effectuée en pleine journée quand tout le monde dormait, ça avait été une jolie boucherie sans incident. Un genre d'entraînement à la technique de décapitation. Un exercice pour ne pas perdre la main. Un petit pique-nique sanglant... Bref, Sam aurait pu s'en occuper les yeux fermés avec une main attachée dans le dos vu l'inexpérience totale des créatures.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus facile de discuter loin du bunker et de nos anges, expliqua Sam sans essayer de cacher son but réel.

\- Tu pouvais aussi m'inviter dans un dinners tu sais, remarqua Dean en souriant.

\- Oui, mais te connaissant tu te serais douté de quelque chose et tu aurais refusé ! Alors que la chasse...

\- Bon vas-y, crache le morceau, de quoi tu veux me parler ? Si c'est pour te débarrasser de ton emplumé, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

\- Je veux qu'on parle de toi et de Castiel.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, claqua Dean le visage fermé en coupant court à toute discussion.

\- Moi je crois que si ! C'est vrai que vous n'avez encore rien fait tous les deux ? Même pas un petit baiser ?

\- Qui t'a dit ça ! gronda l'aîné en pointant sa machette sur Sam.

\- Castiel.

Sam vit la mâchoire de son frère se contracter et il eut peur l'espace d'une seconde de finir en brochette. Mais non, son frère rangea son arme et partit à grandes enjambées dans la direction de la voiture.

\- Dean, appela le cadet, exaspéré par cette fuite.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, ok ?

\- Ça fait trois mois que vous êtes ensemble ! Et quand je dis ensemble, c'est officiellement, parce que si je compte les années où vous vous êtes dévorés des yeux en silence...

\- Sam ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses et de celles de ton archange et fous-moi la paix !

\- C'est Castiel lui-même qui est venu nous en parler !

\- Nous ? lâcha Dean en se figeant sur place. Tu veux dire que l'autre glucosé est au courant ?

\- Il est venu nous interrompre pendant que nous étions en train de...

\- Je veux pas savoir !

\- ... De nous embrasser Dean !

\- Génial, en plus vous allez me le pervertir ! Manquerait plus qu'il vous voit en pleine action !

\- Alors il est là le problème ? demanda Sam en se calmant aussitôt. Tu as peur de pervertir Castiel ?

\- C'est un ange...

\- Et alors ? Je m'envoie bien en l'air avec un archange !

\- Sammy ! Merci pour les images mentales ! Et puis Gabriel c'est pas pareil ! C'est aussi un trickster et un emmerdeur et il n'y a plus rien de pur en lui depuis longtemps !

 

000

 

\- Je suis encore très pur ! s'offusqua Gabriel. Mes ailes sont aussi blanches qu'au jour de ma naissance ! A part peut-être une ou deux plumes par-ci par-là...

\- Et la discussion s'est plus ou moins arrêtée là, soupira Sam en caressant distraitement les épaules de son amant allongé sur lui.

C'était le soir et Gabriel était paisiblement blotti contre Sam dans leur lit tandis que ce dernier lui résumait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère. Conversation qui s'était terminée juste après le tacle de son frère envers l'archange, Dean entrant alors dans la voiture et mettant du Black Sabbath à plein volume.

\- Donc ton frère nous fait un bon gros complexe angélique... Mon Cassi n'est pas près de se faire culbuter par Dean !

\- Gabriel !

\- C'est la vérité ou non ? interrogea l'archange en relevant la tête de sur le torse de Sam.

\- Il y a une façon de dire les choses !

\- D'accord, je reformule. Mon adorable petit frère va devoir attendre longtemps avant que ton cher frère ne lui rende ses hommages. C'est mieux ? demanda Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

\- Pour ma santé mentale oui.

\- Il n'empêche que ton frère a quand même un sacré balai dans le c...

\- Gabriel !

\- Je croyais qu'il était du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

\- Oui mais là... C'est Castiel... Un ange ET un homme ET il l'aime.

\- Je vous jure les humains, qu'est-ce que vous vous compliquez la vie...

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu nous aimes, lui chuchota Sam à l'oreille.

\- C'est possible, admit Gabriel en soupirant et se recouchant sur le torse de Sam. J'ai peut-être une idée pour Dean et Cas... réfléchit-il tout haut d'un air soudain pensif.

\- Vas-y en douceur s'il te plaît. Dean est particulièrement sensible quand il s'agit de Castiel.

\- T'inquiète, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire ! Et puis mon but c'est d'aider le p'tit frère !

Sam ne fut pas rassuré du tout par le sourire purement trickster de son amant, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ayant déjà tout prévu dans sa tête, Gabriel se mit à effleurer de ses mains les abdominaux de son amant avant de descendre plus bas avec une lenteur calculée. Sam le laissa faire et lui embrassa le front.

L'archange prit l'autorisation pour ce qu'elle était et entra dans le vif du sujet...

 

000

 

Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin de mauvais poil, s'attendant à une catastrophe quelconque. Si l'autre pigeon avide de sucreries était au courant de sa soudaine abstinence avec Castiel, il pouvait s'attendre à tout un tas de remarques et de blagues plus graveleuses les unes que les autres !

Mais non, étonnamment il n'y avait pas de "Têtu" sur sa table de chevet, de sex-toy dans sa salle de bain ou de vaseline étalée sur le miroir avec un message bas-de-ceinture. Juste rien. Tout était normal. Sauf qu'il y avait une bible sa table de nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et qu'est-ce que cet emplumé avait encore bien pu imaginer ?

Préférant ne pas toucher le livre par précaution, il se doucha et alla rejoindre tout le monde pour le petit-déjeuner.

C'était le seul repas de la journée où tous étaient là. Il s'agissait d'une petite règle qui s'était imposée d'elle-même. Les anges étaient parfois occupés toute la journée voire aussi la nuit, tout comme les deux chasseurs, mais le repas du matin était sacré. C'était une petite bulle de douceur qui leur permettait de démarrer la journée de bonne humeur et qui permettait aussi aux frères de se croire dans une famille « banale » l'espace d'un repas. Un moment de paix dans leur monde sanglant et sordide.

Sauf pour cette fois, l'aîné des Winchester appréhendant les allusions et commentaires de l'intoxiqué au sucre.

\- Bonjour Dean, bien dormi ? demanda Sam à son arrivée en souriant.

Dean confirma par un hochement de tête et regarda suspicieusement son frère et l'emplumé, s'attendant à recevoir dans la seconde une remarque quelconque mais forcément très déplacée.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes sans rien de plus extraordinaire que Gabriel croquant dans la tartine de Sam alors que ce dernier l'avait encore en bouche, Dean finit par se détendre et profiter du repas magiquement préparé d'un claquement de doigt par l'archange. Il y avait même du bacon grillé !

\- Castiel, quel est ton livre préféré de la bible ? demanda tout à fait innocemment Gabriel quand le repas fut bien entamé.

Dean se méfia aussitôt, bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'archange ni même ce que ça pouvait cacher. C'était "innocent" la bible non ?

Sam se posait peu ou prou la même question. Qu'est-ce que son petit ami avait été inventer ?

\- J'apprécie la genèse, répondit naturellement et en toute simplicité Castiel, bien que le message ait été très altéré par les humains.

\- Tu te souviens du cantique de Salomon ?

\- Le cantique des cantiques, oui. Je l'aime bien aussi. Il est très beau, approuva l'ange.

\- Tu veux bien me rappeler les premiers versets ? Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'ont retranscrit les humains du message de père...

Sous les regards suspicieux des deux chasseurs qui commençaient à se poser de sérieuses questions sur l'esprit tordu de Gabriel, Castiel s'exécuta sans discuter et récita de sa voix rauque :

« Qu'il me baise des baisers de sa bouche!  
Car ton amour vaut mieux que le vin,

Tes parfums ont une odeur suave;  
Ton nom est un parfum qui se répand;  
C'est pourquoi les jeunes filles t'aiment. »

Dean s'étouffa dans son café et s'enfuit à toute vitesse pendant que Gabriel affichait un sourire triomphal sous les yeux éberlués de Sam.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu connais tous les textes et toutes les versions, comme moi, commenta Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cassi, je suis occupé à régler ton petit problème avec Dean...

\- Mais comment tu peux... Oh, réalisa Castiel.

\- Et crois-moi, vu comment tu nous as récité ça, Deano doit être sous une douche bien glacée !

\- Gabriel, d'où sort ce texte ? interrogea Sam avec curiosité.

\- Directement de la bible mon cher ! Inspiré par les anges et officiellement approuvé par les humains en plus ! s'amusa le blond. Cassi, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre que ça remonte au cerveau de Deano et ton problème sera réglé !

Castiel approuva, rougit et s'envola.

\- Et si on suivait les ordres de ton père ? demanda Sam en prenant possession des lèvres de Gabriel.

\- Faisons ça mon Sammy.

 

000

 

Dean sortit de sous le jet glacé en frissonnant. Cet archange avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! Quelle idée de faire dire un truc pareil à Cas' ! Il ne lui avait pas fallu la fin du premier vers avant d'avoir un sérieux problème à l'entre-jambe...

A sa décharge, ça faisait trois mois qu'il dormait sur la béquille ! Parce que oui, Castiel l'attirait, c'était une évidence. Il était certes plus habitué aux corps féminins, mais celui de Castiel c'était différent.

Il l'imaginait chaud et puissant, il le voyait désirable et tendre. Ses épaules larges tendues sous l'effort et ses longs doigts le parcourant entièrement. Ses abdominaux contractés sous ses assauts et ses lèvres tentatrices réclamant un baiser. Son torse musclé redessiné par des perles de sueur et ses cheveux toujours plus en bataille grâce à ses mains enfouies dedans. Il se voyait dominant et dominé, il s'imaginait leur bataille à l'horizontale qui les laisserait frissonnants et pantelants.

Castiel l'attirait ainsi que l'ensemble de son vaisseau, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il était à l'intérieur, parce qu'il en sublimait les moindres détails, parce que tout son cœur et tout son être réclamaient sa présence à ses côtés.

Mais c'était un ange.

Son ange.

Il ne se voyait pas le souiller d'une quelconque façon. Pas lui.

Il en avait fait des horreurs dans sa vie, il avait torturé des âmes, déclenché l'apocalypse, vendu son âme au diable, il avait probablement abusé de tous les péchés capitaux, mais corrompre Castiel ? Noircir sa lumière ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas…

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait commettre un péché du même ordre qu'Adam mordant la pomme. Castiel était son fruit défendu.

Et malgré tout, cette phrase, sortie d'entre les lèvres de Castiel :"Qu'il me baise des baisers de sa bouche!".

Il en avait des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées !

Une serviette autour des reins, il sortit de la salle de bain bien décidé à s'habiller vite fait et à se vider la tête en conduisant l'Impala.

Mais avant, il ramassa la bible et l'ouvrit à la recherche de ce prétendu poème. Gabriel avait forcément tout inventé !

Dean grimaça de contrariété en voyant le passage écrit noir sur blanc. Il lui restait encore un espoir, celui que cette bible soit une fausse créée par Gabriel.

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une librairie et vérifier ce qu'il en était vraiment...

 

000

 

Castiel observait son humain s'agiter avec une tendresse mêlée de tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait le blocage de Dean.

Ils s'aimaient non ? Dean n'était pas vierge, lui non plus, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter autant. Ou alors c'était dû à son corps masculin ? Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sam avec Gabriel...

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean le repoussait alors que lui voulait tout partager, y compris les moments charnels. Du peu qu'il avait pu tester en tant qu'humain, il avait apprécié mais s'il le faisait avec Dean...

Sa Grâce frémit en lui et se colla aux parois de son vaisseau, excitée par cette simple idée. Son corps réagit immédiatement, s'échauffant et se tendant dans l'expectative d'un moment qui ne viendrait pas, au grand dam de Castiel.

Dans un effort de volonté, il contrôla sa Grâce et la contracta sur elle-même, la dénouant des sensations de son vaisseau.

C'était mieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean accepte qu'il découvre le septième ciel ensemble. Castiel avait souvent entendu les humains prononcer cette expression et il était curieux. Tout comme sa Grâce qui se raccordait de nouveau à son corps.

 

000

 

Dean avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras sur la table d'une bibliothèque, un assortiment de bibles ouvertes autour de lui, toutes à la même page.

"Qu'il me baise des baisers de sa bouche!", résonnait dans sa tête avec la voix rauque de Castiel.

C'était une vraie torture. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas son Cas', pas son ange !

Et pourtant l'envie était là, qui lui rongeait les reins et le faisait se réveiller en sueur la nuit, excité et insatisfait.

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il était parti du bunker. Deux jours qu'il conduisait sans relâche de bibliothèques en bibliothèques pour trouver la preuve que Gabriel lui avait encore joué un tour. Deux jours qu'il dormait dans des motels et se réveillait avec le bas-ventre en feu.

Mais rien. Il faisait chou blanc.

Et ce poème, ce vers, qui revenait dans sa tête pour l'aiguillonner et le torturer...

"Qu'il me baise des baisers de sa bouche!"

Peut-être pouvait-il après tout, pensa-t-il avec un espoir douloureux. Peut-être devait-il essayer...

Avec nervosité, il remit les livres en rayon, sortit de la bibliothèque et se trouva un coin tranquille dans un parc.

\- Castiel ? appela-t-il en sentant son ventre se creuser d'angoisse.

Et puis, après tout, si ce n'était qu'un baiser...

Il ne pouvait pas compromettre un ange avec juste un baiser n'est-ce pas ? Juste ça. ..

\- Oui Dean ?

Le chasseur se tourna vers son ange et se retrouva statufié devant tout l'espoir qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son ange. Se rendant rapidement compte qu'il ne savait pas où poser ses yeux, Dean baissa la tête et planqua ses mains moites dans ses poches.

\- Tu as parlé de... Nous, à Sam et Gabriel, lâcha-t-il la gorge sèche.

\- Oui Dean. Je voulais être sûr.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que les couples s'embrassent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que j'ai envie de toi, Dean.

La voix grave de son ange envoie des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Dean.

Il allait le faire. Il allait l'embrasser. Parce qu'il le voulait, parce que même la bible l'y incitait...

Rassemblant son courage, Dean relève la tête et son regard est immédiatement emprisonné par les cobalts.

Juste embrasser. Ça n'a rien de dépravant un baiser...

Lentement, il lève une main qu'il pose sur la joue de Castiel.

Une barbe râpeuse, une chaleur sourde, des pommettes douces...

Avec douceur, de peur de voir s'effacer le mirage, il effleure la courbure de son menton, puis passe sur les lèvres gercées mais tendres sous son pouce. Ses lèvres qui le tentent, le narguent, depuis tout ce temps...

Se rapprochant, centimètre par centimètre, il passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Castiel, effleura la naissance de ses cheveux, sent la chaire se grêler sous ses doigts.

Enfin, ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Castiel.

Un simple contact, tendre, chaud, dévastateur pour le cœur de Dean qui semble vouloir sortir de son torse.

Les mains de Castiel sur sa taille, les siennes sur son visage. La chaleur de leurs deux corps qui s'échange. Son odeur aussi, le musc de Castiel qui envahit ses sens.

Castiel ouvre la bouche et va de lui-même quémander l'entrée aux lèvres de Dean.

Celui-ci hésite, déjà fortement ébranlé dans ses sentiments et sensations.

Castiel insiste et Dean abdique.

Les souffles qui se mélangent, les langues qui se découvrent, Dean qui se raccroche à Castiel pour ne pas tomber, ses deux jambes ne le soutenant plus tout à fait.

Il est en train d'embrasser Castiel, son ange, celui qu'il aime.

Les lèvres s'éloignent, les souffles sont courts, rapides, les pupilles dilatées.

Le cobalt est bleu nuit, l'émeraude a la couleur des sous-bois.

Dean a l'entrejambe qui le torture mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il a embrassé son ange.

Une main toujours derrière sa nuque, il lui caresse à nouveau la joue, replace une mèche folle.

Son ange.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau.

 

000

 

L'ambiance changea lentement au bunker par la suite. Désormais, il pouvait arriver, à l'occasion, de les voir tous les deux s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir ou timidement pour un bonjour matinal.

Gabriel avait aussitôt considéré ça comme une victoire personnelle et Sam avait rapidement dû le calmer pour éviter qu'il ne gâche tous leurs efforts.

D'autant que tout n'était pas encore résolu...

 

000

 

Gabriel soupirait sous les assauts de Sam sur son corps. Ce dernier l'avait collé au mur et était en train de le rendre fou. L'une de ses mains s'occupait déjà de son entre-jambe alors que l'autre caressait ses pectoraux, s'attardant régulièrement sur ses tétons sensibles.

Gabriel gémit de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir son amant...

\- Putain Cassi qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Sam retira vivement sa main du pantalon de Gabriel et s'éloigna, gêné, frustré et jambes croisées pour masquer son excitation.

Ils avaient été tranquilles durant un mois, date à laquelle Dean avait « enfin inspecté les amygdales de Cassi », fin de citation d'un Gabriel moqueur.

\- Est-ce que mon vaisseau est repoussant ? demanda Castiel d'une voix hésitante et peinée.

\- Sam, je vais tuer ton frère, grogna Gabriel en passant une main sur son visage pour se calmer.

\- J'allais justement dire la même chose sur le tien…

\- Alors c'est ça, soupira l'ange qui semblait avoir pris l'absence de réponse pour un oui.

\- Sam, je t'autorise, exceptionnellement, à expliquer à mon petit frère à quel point il est mignon ET bandant !

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et décida qu'il n'avait pas encore envie de retenter le diable. Il avait déjà testé et celui-ci était particulièrement pénible.

\- Castiel, tu n'es pas repoussant, répondit Sam avec gentillesse. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

\- Dean semble refuser d'avoir du sexe avec moi, lâcha abruptement Castiel faisant s'étouffer Sam dans sa salive.

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais pas tout simplement part de ton envie ? proposa le chasseur après avoir récupéré son souffle.

\- Il refuse de m'écouter.

\- Et si je te l'attache pour que…

\- Gabriel !

\- Je ne faisais que proposer moi, marmonna l'archange en boudant.

\- Et tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il refuse de…

\- Si. Il a fini par me le dire mais je ne comprends pas, avoua Castiel en penchant la tete et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vas-y, dis-nous tout qu'on rigole !

\- Gab'…

\- Il dit avoir peur de me salir. Mais c'est idiot vu que je peux me laver très rapidement…

\- C'est à la fois très mignon…

\- … Et très stupide, fit Gabriel en finissant la phrase de Sam.

\- Je m'occupe de mon frère Castiel, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et compte sur moi aussi pour lui expliquer deux trois trucs au besoin !

A deux pièces de là, Dean ressentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir le corps comme un mauvais pressentiment.

 

000

 

Sam avait bien compris que le coup de la chasse n'allait pas fonctionner deux fois de suite et que celui du dinners était mort-né. Il ne lui était resté qu'une solution.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas fait une soirée pareille Sammy ! sourit Dean en levant sa bière au passage d'une jolie fille.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Sam en dégustant la sienne.

\- Aller, crache-le morceau…

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça fait deux heures qu'on est dans ce bar sur ton idée, c'est que tu veux me dire un truc.

Sam observa son frère et but une nouvelle gorgée. Il avait choisi d'emmener son frère dans un bar sachant que la familiarité et la simplicité du lieu les détendraient tous les deux. Et ça faisait deux heures moins dix minutes maintenant qu'il cherchait comment questionner son frère sans le faire s'enfuir...

\- J'suis sympa, je vais te mâcher le travail. Ça concerne Castiel, fit Dean avec un calme étonnant.

\- Combien de temps aurais-tu mis pour coucher avec l'une de ces filles si tu n'avais pas été en couple ? se décida finalement Sam en choisissant d'être simple et direct.

Dean regarda distraitement les serveuses en sirotant sa bière.

\- Pas longtemps, marmonna-t-il en jouant avec sa bouteille.

\- Alors il se passe quoi avec lui ?

Dean ne répondit rien ce qui commençait à exaspérer Sam.

\- Tu sais que Cas' en est à se dire que son corps ne te convient pas !

\- C'est faux, marmonna son aîné. C'est pas ça du tout...

\- Alors quoi ? Castiel est un ange ? La belle affaire ! Anna en était un aussi je te rappelle.

\- C'est pas pareil...

\- Alors il est où le problème ? L'idée de le faire avec un homme te gène tant que ça ?

\- Non, tu n'y es pas...

\- Alors quoi ?

Dean se tut à nouveau et observa sa bouteille comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser. Sam commençait à désespérer sérieusement et à plaindre Castiel quand son frère se décida enfin :

\- Castiel m'a sauvé, lâcha platement Dean les épaules basses. Des flammes de l'enfer, de Mickael, de moi-même... Il est la lumière, alors que moi...

\- Toi tu es l'homme vertueux Dean.

\- L'homme vertueux qui est tombé pour être précis, dit-il avec aigreur. Si jamais... Par ma faute... Il perdait sa lumière, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Sam regarda avec compassion son frère avaler le reste de sa bouteille cul-sec et en commander deux autres à une serveuse qui passait. Il comprenait. Il ne comprenait que trop bien.

Fixant la bouteille entre ses mains, il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix s'il voulait aider Dean. Il allait devoir lui dire, lui avouer une partie des doutes qui l'avaient envahi quand il avait commencé sa relation avec Gabriel un an plus tôt. Il allait devoir révéler à son frère à quel point son assurance pouvait être factice...

\- Je me suis posé les mêmes questions au tout début, dit-il d'une voix mélancolique. Je suis un chasseur, la colère est une seconde nature pour moi, j'ai été nourri au sang de démon et j'ai été le vaisseau de Lucifer. Je me suis posé les mêmes questions Dean, crois-moi, expliqua Sam en sentant sa gorge se serrer malgré lui. Castiel est ta lumière ? Gabriel est mon soleil. Au début j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Peur de l'assombrir, de le contaminer avec tout le mal que j'ai en moi. J'avais peur de le faire chuter ou plutôt de l'entraîner dans ma chute et puis... C'est Gabriel, lança-t-il comme si ce simple mot expliquait tout. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me poser davantage de questions. Avant même que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était introduit dans ma vie, l'avait ensoleillée, m'avait réchauffé, ramené dans le monde du plein jour. Dean, t'es mon frère, ma famille et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, mais nous avons autant d'ombre l'un que l'autre, nous ne faisons que nous soutenir l'un l'autre dans les ténèbres, sans jamais en réchapper, alors que Gabriel... Lui m'en a sorti. Et quand je replonge dans le monde de la nuit pour la chasse, je sais qu'à la fin il sera là pour m'éclairer à nouveau... Une fois, j'ai osé lui demander si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être avec un gars qui avait autant mal tourné que moi...

\- Tu n'as pas mal tourné Sammy, le corrigea platement Dean. Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs mais...

\- Et tu n'es pas impur Dean, lui répliqua gentiment son frère. C'est ce que m'a dit Gabriel, plus ou moins. Puis il m'a dit qu'en tant qu'ex-dieu païen du chaos, trickster, déserteur de renom et frère de "sang" de Lucifer, il acceptait de prendre le risque de barbouiller un peu plus ses magnifiques ailes, pour moi.

Dean fit tourner sa bière dans ses mains avec mollesse. Son frère n'avait pas totalement tort. Castiel aussi avait eu son lot de conneries mais dans sa tête, Cas' restait une lumière quoi qu'il ait fait et qu'il fera.

\- Castiel a fait ses choix Dean et il les assume. Et toi ?

 

000

 

« Ta taille ressemble au palmier,  
Et tes seins à des grappes.

Je me dis: Je monterai sur le palmier,  
J'en saisirai les rameaux!  
Que tes seins soient comme les grappes de la vigne,  
Le parfum de ton souffle comme celui des pommes,

Et ta bouche comme un vin excellent,...  
Qui coule aisément pour mon bien-aimé,  
Et glisse sur les lèvres de ceux qui s'endorment!

Je suis à mon bien-aimé,  
Et ses désirs se portent vers moi. »

Sam sourit en entendant Gabriel réciter ces vers en le regardant effrontément. Il en appréciait la sonorité et la beauté mais aussi le message caché. Sam avait déjà fait la cour à des filles en leur récitant des poèmes, mais se voir rendre la pareille par un archange... Ça avait une toute autre saveur. Surtout avec un archange lubrique sur un cantique biblique !

\- Vous êtes obligés de traumatiser mes oreilles dès le matin ? se plaignit Dean en se cachant derrière sa tasse à café.

\- Obligé ? Non, répondit Gabriel. Mais comme j'adore te faire souffrir Deano...

\- Un jour je vais te plumer toi...

\- Pas tant que mon Sammy-moose me protégera !

\- Moi j'aime bien ce cantique, les coupa Castiel avec une pointe de tristesse.

Dean n'osa plus faire de commentaire et retourna à son café.

\- Je crois que je connais le verset qui te conviendrait le mieux Cassi, fit Gabriel avec son meilleur sourire de trickster.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le 3:1, répondit le blond d'une voix sucrée en regardant Dean d'un air moqueur et un peu cruel.

Castiel récita obligeamment le verset, la voix étrangement étranglée :

"Sur ma couche, pendant les nuits,  
J'ai cherché celui que mon cœur aime;  
Je l'ai cherché, et je ne l'ai point trouvé..."

Un profond silence s'installa sur la tablée. Dean releva la tête pour fusiller Gabriel du regard mais tomba sur deux orbes dorés durs comme l'acier et un sourire plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

Il n'avait plus affaire au trickster, à Loki ou même à l'ange un peu cinglé dingue de sucreries. En face de lui, il avait l'Archange, le vrai, la puissance céleste, celui qui pouvait le détruire d'un claquement de doigt, celui qui n'appréciait pas qu'il fasse souffrir son petit frère.

Déglutissant difficilement sous la pression de son aura soudainement suffocante, Dean posa sa tasse et se tourna vers Castiel. Ce dernier était debout devant sa chaise, les mains serrées sur le dossier et il gardait la tête baissée.

Je le blesse, pensa tristement Dean. Je voulais le protéger et je le blesse...

S'il continuait ainsi il allait tout perdre...

Se levant, Dean prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et l'emmena plus loin, dans une autre pièce, le regard métallique et glacé de l'Archange le suivant jusqu'au bout.

\- Gabriel ? demanda Sam légèrement inquiet devant l'aura imposante, presque écrasante que dégageait le blond.

L'Archange tourna ses yeux d'or en fusion vers lui et Sam recula par réflexe.

Le métal s'apaisa et le blond retrouva un sourire plus doux, quoique toujours inhumain. Une main tendue en avant, il invita le plus jeune à se rapprocher de lui.

Sam obéit, autant par volonté que poussé par l'aura toujours oppressante bien que moins menaçante de l'Archange. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son ventre et ses mains l'entourèrent tandis que la pression diminuait.

Lentement, Sam se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et tout aussi lentement, l'Archange redevint Gabriel.

 

000

 

Dean avait emmené Castiel au garage, ses pieds ayant dirigé les opérations pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la suite des événements. Mais arrivé à destination, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Lâchant la main de l'ange, il s'éloigna pour aller observer les voitures pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je te dégoûte vraiment ? demanda Castiel d'une voix douce dans son dos.

\- Non ! s'écria Dean aussitôt. Bien sûr que non.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Dean regardait ses pieds mal à l'aise en passant et repassant nerveusement ses mains sur son visage.

Il savait qu'il devait parler, mais c'était tellement dur... Se mettre à nu, totalement, avouer ses pires craintes, ses angoisses d'enfants, ses peurs jamais apaisées...

\- Cas'...

\- Oui Dean ? répondit l'ange après un long silence.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit ? questionna le chasseur dans un murmure en levant vers lui un regard perdu. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être avec toi ? D'être à tes côtés ? De te... de t'embrasser ? De te toucher ? De t'aimer ? Où est-ce que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête, ainsi que ton père, pour avoir voulu t'avoir rien que pour moi ? Cas'... Est-ce que... Je peux ?

\- Dean, je me suis battu pour le libre arbitre. Je me suis battu pour être libre, rappela Castiel.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te voir tomber à nouveau... Pas à cause de moi...

Castiel s'avança vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une passion et une possessivité qui laissa Dean les genoux flageolant, appuyé sur le capot derrière lui.

\- Je ne tomberai pas Dean. Les anges ne choient pas parce qu'ils aiment, que ce soit de manière spirituelle ou charnelle.

\- Tu ne partiras pas alors ? Tu ne me... Même si je sais pas être... Ou faire... Ou si tu découvres que je ne suis pas... Que... bafouilla-t-il, toutes ses craintes se bloquant dans sa gorge.

\- Je t'aime Dean, tout entier, avec tes forces et avec tes maladresses, expliqua Castiel en posant une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait...

\- Cas', je ne sais pas non plus comment... Je n'ai jamais... déglutit enfin le chasseur avec honte.

\- Moi je sais Dean, me laisseras-tu faire ? Me feras-tu confiance ?

Dean plongea dans les cobalts sombres et toute envie de résistance s'éteignit.

Il le voulait. Il en crevait d'envie depuis plusieurs mois, ne se retenant que grâce à sa volonté. La simple idée qu'ils allaient peut-être passer à l'étape suivante lui embrasait les veines et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous le regard licencieux de Castiel.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer Dean, souffla l'ange dont la grâce avait investi chaque parcelle de son vaisseau. Laisse-moi t'aimer totalement.

\- Vas-y, murmura Dean dans un dernier acte de foi.

Castiel se baissa vers lui, l'allongea sur le capot de la voiture et l'embrassa à nouveau, une main posée sur son sexe durement comprimé. Dean gémit entre ses lèvres et agrippa ses épaules tandis que tout le reste de son corps s'abandonnait sous les mains de Castiel.

 

000

 

\- Au fait, il y a un ange en particulier qui a inspiré ce poème ? demanda Dean le lendemain matin, plus détendu que jamais et le regard ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais lui envoyer des fleurs ? se moqua Gabriel en décapitant joyeusement un muffin.

\- Donc il y en a bien un, releva Sam. Tu le connais ?

\- Je connais tous mes petits frères moose, rappela le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je me souviens qu'au début ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit au paradis quand le texte a été écrit, indiqua Castiel, aussi apaisé que Dean. Il n'était pas prévu qu'un message de père arrive sous cette forme sur terre. Des rumeurs ont couru comme quoi c'était un ange renégat qui avait fait ça pour le plaisir d'énerver les Archanges.

Sam comme Dean se tournèrent aussitôt vers Gabriel qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson chaude chocolat-cannelle-sucre.

\- Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi !

Par la suite, Sam jura avoir vu Gabriel lui faire un clin d'œil.

 

Fin

 

Très franchement, j'aime énormément cet OS, c'est mon petit chouchou, alors ne me le démolissez pas trop siouplait é.è

Au passage, le Cantique des Cantiques est vrai de vrai et les vers que j'ai cités sont authentiques :D Vous pouvez le trouver facilement sur internet, il n'est pas très long à lire ;) (toujours pas de prosélytisme hein ! C'est juste que le texte est bien fichu et que c'est marrant de savoir qu'il est dans la bible (ancien testament pour info, donc ok pour les trois « grandes » religions monothéistes... moi je trouve ça ironique :D)).


End file.
